The Appointment
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Sully and Michaela enjoy a quiet evening after Sully returns from Denver, and the next day, they are in for a big surprise at a very special appointment.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

The Appointment

By, Ashley J.

Michaela sat at a table at Grace's Café, waiting for her husband to arrive. Katie sat quietly across from her mother, drumming her fingers against the table. The café wasn't busy at all considering it was ten thirty at night, and most people were asleep in their beds. But, Sully was arriving home from Denver that evening, and she promised to meet him for a late supper at Grace's. He was supposed to have arrived over an hour ago.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mike," Grace said, walking over to the table with a bowl of ice cream in one hand for Katie.

"Oh, that's kind of you, Grace," Michaela said softly, "but we don't like Katie to have sugar before she goes to bed."

"Don't worry," Grace replied with a smile. "This is s-u-g-a-r f-r-e-e ice cream."

"I know what that spells," Katie said with a proud grin. "Mrs. Jackson taught us." Grace looked at Michaela and raised an eyebrow. Michaela simply shrugged.

"Sully and I encourage her to read as much as she possibly can. She's well ahead of her classmates." Katie began to eat the sugar-free but pleasantly sweet ice cream. Michaela glanced out the window and into the street. With each car that passed, she wished it would be Sully's.

"What's so important 'bout him meetin' ya here?"

"Nothing I suppose," Michaela replied with a frown. "Katie, hurry with your ice cream. We don't want to keep Grace waiting."

"Ah, you two ain't botherin' me none. I'm just goin' home to a husband who's long since passed out in bed and a sink full of dishes to do." Michaela grinned at her friend. Katie scooped the rest of the ice cream, wiped her mouth and left the café with her mother. "I'll let him know ya went home if he stops by before I go home," Grace called after them.

When Michaela carried her sleeping daughter into the house, Brian was sitting on the couch playing his new video game.

"Brian, you have school tomorrow!" Michaela noted.

"I'm sorry mom," he groaned. "But I've gotta beat this level! That'll mean I've won the game."

"How long have you been playing?" Michaela wondered, checking her watch.

"Just since school got out," he replied innocently. Michaela sighed and leaned over to unplug the game system.

"That's it. Go upstairs and finish your homework."

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a groan.

"And take your sister with you." Michaela held Katie out to him, and he carried her up the stairs to her room. Michaela went about picking up the candy wrappers and empty soda cans. Brian sure could make a mess while his father was away. He definitely wouldn't get away with that if Sully was home, because Sully would always insist that "pickin' up after yourself is just another part of bein' a man."

It wasn't long before the sound of a car door reverberated off of the walls. Michaela felt a bit irritated, but she knew that she'd feel better after she saw her husband and held him in her arms.

When Sully walked through the door, Michaela felt a smile come across her face.

"Hey," he whispered with a sheepish grin. "Sorry I didn't make it to dinner. Got held up in traffic."

"It's alright. I'm so glad you're home!" Michaela hurried over to the door to greet her husband with a loving hug and kiss. Sully smiled against his wife's lips.

"Well, if I'm gonna get this kinda greetin' every time I come back from a conference, I ought to go away more often!"

"Don't you dare!" Michaela giggled. "How was your trip?"

"Good. I got to meet with Cloud Dancin', and we gave a good lecture 'bout the Cheyenne ways and such. I think we really reached out to some folks who are tryin' to learn more 'bout their heritage."

"That's good," Michaela said with a smile. Sully reached down and rubbed his wife's slightly swollen belly.

"Please tell me I didn't miss it."

"No," Michaela promised. "Our appointment is tomorrow at one o'clock with Dr. Bernard."

"Good," Sully replied with a smile. "I don't wanna miss this for the world."

"Sully, are you sure you don't want to know what it is this time? We waited with Katie."

"But ya said ya liked bein' surprised."

"I do, but I changed my mind about this one."

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes," Michaela replied softly. "But if you want to wait, I'll support you and wait as well." Sully smiled.

"Well, ya know . . . I would kinda like to find out this time. That way we can tell Katie if she's gonna get a little sister."

"And we know how badly Brian wants a brother," Michaela noted. Sully nodded and kissed his wife and took her hand in his.

"Ya know, it's been a real long week. What do ya say we go up to bed, Mrs. Sully?"

"You know, I agree," Michaela said, winking. "I can't tell you how busy the hospital was today! I could use a nice warm bubble bath and a foot massage."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm," she replied as they started up the stairs.

"Well, since I missed our date tonight, I s'pose I owe it to ya. What else?"

"Mmm, how about a movie?"

"Sure. Which one?"

"You know which one," she said with a wink. Sully tried not to groan, but he couldn't help it. It was her favorite movie! Plus, he knew that if he set through the entire movie with her, she'd make it up to him afterward.

"Alright, you go on up and start your bath. I'll go find our copy of _Somewhere in Time._" Michaela grinned happily, kissed her husband, and scurried up the stairs to prepare for their romantic evening.

* * *

The next afternoon, Michaela and Sully sat in Dr. Bernard's office, waiting to be called back for their sonogram. The baby was due in four months, and the last sonogram they'd had, the baby had been shy and wouldn't reveal its sex. Now, they hoped that the baby would let them know, because they were so eager to start planning.

Sully had been out of work for years, and now that he had this job as a speaker on behalf of the Native American Indians, he was making good money. The downside to his newfound career was that he had to spend more and more time away from home. With Michaela working seven days a week at the hospital, it was difficult to spend time as a family. Luckily, Brian was a big help and took good care of his little sister.

Michaela was flipping through a pregnancy magazine and snacking on crackers to help her nausea. Sully knew from experience to comfort his wife while she was feeling ill. She didn't normally feel this way, but she was nervous to find out the baby's sex.

"Hey Dr. Mike!" came a voice from across the room. Michaela looked up to see her good friend Grace who ran the café. What was Grace doing there!

"Grace? What are you doing here?" Grace joined Michaela and Sully so they wouldn't have to talk so loudly.

"Oh, I've just got a chest cold. Nothin' bad. I woulda come to you, but ya weren't in today."

"I'm sorry," Michaela said, smiling happily.

"What's goin' on?"

"We're findin' out the baby's sex today."

"Oh, that's excitin'! You're gonna tell me, right? 'Cause I'm gonna be throwin' that baby shower after all."

"Of course we'll tell you," Michaela giggled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sully," the nurse said from nearby.

"Well see you soon, Grace."

"Good luck!" Grace called after them as they walked hand-in-hand toward the examination room.

Michaela took a seat on the examination table while Sully sat on a nearby chair. He couldn't believe that he was about to hopefully find out the sex of his baby.

"Sully?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think it is?"

"What are ya askin' me for!" He didn't want to say what sex he wanted the baby to be for two reasons. If he said it aloud, it probably wouldn't come true, and that would give Michaela something to never let him live down, and second of all, he honestly only really cared if the baby was healthy.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"I just want to know how you feel about it. We haven't really discussed it yet."

"Michaela, ya know it doesn't matter. Ya know I'd rather it be a healthy, happy baby above everything else." Tears sprang to Michaela's eyes. It was a mood swing. Sully knew it. She'd been suffering from them for the past two months.

"You want a boy!"

"What?"

"You want a boy! If it's a girl, you won't be happy!"

"Michaela! I never said that!" he said quickly, trying to keep his wife calm. "I'll love our baby no matter what as long as he or she is just as sweet and beautiful as you." That ought to do it!

"Oh," Michaela sniffled. "Oh, you're so sweet!" Sully got up and walked over to hug his wife. She kissed him softly as Dr. Bernard tapped on the door.

"Am I interrupting, doctor?" he asked his colleague.

"No, Dr. Bernard. Come in," Michaela said with a smile, drying her eyes.

"Well, since you're off duty, we'll save the professional talk," the kind doctor said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Sully, you're here to find out the sex of your baby?"

"That's right," Michaela said with a smile.

"You're both positive you want to know?"

"Yes," Sully said quickly. "Just tell us before we change our minds." He smiled nervously at Michaela's colleague. The doctor started the test. Sully watched as Michaela's eyes began to tear up. It happened every time they had a sonogram. He couldn't help but get a little misty-eyed at the sight of his unborn child either. It was amazing to think that there hadn't been any such technology two hundred years ago. There hadn't even been this kind of technology a century ago! It was a magical thing to see the tiny child's features through the miracles of science and technology.

"Look, Sully," Michaela whispered as they saw their child on the 4D sonogram.

"He has your nose," Sully said with a grin. "Or she." Michaela squeezed his hand. "Look! He's waving!"

"He is!" Michaela exclaimed. What an incredible thing it was to see her child so clearly on the screen. She could see the perfect features of his or her face, and the tiny fingers on the baby's hand.

"You know, your little girl is going to have some issues if you keep calling her a he," Dr. Bernard said with a joking laugh.

"Girl?" Michaela asked excitedly.

"Really?" Sully asked with happiness ringing in his voice.

"Look for yourself!" The doctor pointed to the screen, and it became very obvious that their unborn child was a little girl!

"Look at her, Sully," Michaela whispered. "She's perfect."

"Just like her mama," a proud Sully crooned. "I love you so much."

"I love you."

* * *

They walked into the house to find it quiet and still. Michaela grinned, knowing they had the house to themselves, at least until 3:30 arrived and the school bus pulled up in front of the house. But, that was in just a little over forty five minutes, so Sully moved into the kitchen as Michaela settled onto the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Ya hungry?"

"Do you have to ask?" Michaela asked, rubbing her belly softly.

"Nah, but I figured I would. What sounds good?"

"How about a glass of milk and some potato chips?"

"Chips? Michaela, ya know that ain't healthy." Michaela winked at him.

"But our baby girl wants potato chips, Sully," she pouted. "You don't want your little girl to go without, do you?"

"Oh, that's why ya changed your mind. Since we know what the baby's sex is, ya think you can use it to get whatever ya want out of me."

"Is it working?"

"Like a charm," Sully replied. Michaela grinned, and Sully fixed her a tall glass of milk and a bowl full of plain potato chips.

He settled down onto the couch beside her, handed her the milk and chips, and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"I still can't believe it. A little girl."

"You're sure you're happy with a girl?" Michaela wondered.

"Course I am. 'Sides, we'll have a boy next time." A twinkle appeared in his eyes.

"Next time?" Michaela wondered, raising an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sully, but unless you want to go through the swelling, back aches, nausea, labor and delivery, I think another baby is far from being optional." The she grinned. "But of course, that's what I said when I was pregnant with Katie. Now look at me. I couldn't be happier, Sully. It's amazing that we created this little life."

"And that we already know she looks just like her mommy," Sully replied with a happy and proud grin. At that moment, the door burst open, and an excited Katie ran into the room with a less-than-enthused Brian right behind her.

"What are you both doing home so early?" the tired mother-to-be asked.

"They let us out early, 'cause of construction delayin' traffic," Brian replied. Katie moved to jump onto her father's lap. "How was your appointment today?"

"Brian, I'm glad you asked," Michaela replied, pulling a sonogram picture out of her purse. She handed it to him. "Everything went wonderfully.

"Whoa, you can see the baby's face and everything!" Brian noted.

"Let me see!" Katie exclaimed with wide eyes. She took the photo into her hand. "The baby looks just like me!"

"Did ya find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Brian asked. Michaela looked at Sully and nodded.

"Well, Brian, would it be okay if ya didn't get a little brother this time?" Brian sighed but smiled, knowing he couldn't lie to his parents.

"As long as she don't get into my things like Katie does, I'd be happy with a sister."

"I don't get into your stuff!" Katie protested.

"Do so," Brian replied. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Now children," Michaela warned.

"So it's a girl?" Katie asked excitedly.

"That's right. You're getting a baby sister!" Michaela exclaimed.

"Awesome! I get to help decorate the nursery!"

"Yep," Sully said. "And ya get to help change the diapers." Katie made a face and shook her head.

"Ooh, can I go upstairs and call somebody?" Katie asked.

"Who do you call?" Brian wondered. "You're only five."

"Hey! I've got friends. 'Sides, they were bettin' against me! They said I was getting a brother! All four of 'em owe me a whole quarter!" Katie rushed up the stairs, and Michaela had to grin at her little girl. No matter how hard she tried to get her to speak 'proper' English, the little girl couldn't help but take after her daddy.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get on-line," Brian said with a smile. "I gotta e-mail Colleen and let her know she's getting another sister. We made a bet too. But this time, I owe her twenty bucks."

"Go on," Sully said, waving his son up the stairs. Michaela and Sully were left in silence again. As Sully placed his hand on his wife's belly, he felt the baby kick.

"Whoa," Michaela said with a smile. "It looks like this one will be daddy's little girl as well."

"Somethin' wrong with that?"

"No," Michaela replied, shaking her head. "If she has to be anybody's little girl, I'm glad she's yours."

"And another one will be here soon. We better start getting ready."

"Sully, I can't believe it. I never believed we could be so happy."

"I did. First time I saw ya . . . I knew it was meant to be." Michaela leaned in to kiss her husband, and as their kiss grew more passionate, the baby kicked Michaela as if asking for attention. Both Michaela and Sully felt it and laughed.

"Get used to it, Mr. Sully. When this baby arrives, these moments will be few and far between." Sully chuckled, remembering what it was like after Katie was first born. She always seemed to interrupt their most romantic moments. Luckily she grew out of it, and Sully's long wait to be with his wife again had been well worth it.

"Don't bet on it, Mrs. Sully. 'Cause I'm gonna make sure to keep these romantic moments happenin' everyday. I don't ever want ya to feel like ya ain't beautiful, 'cause you're my wife. You're the most beautiful thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm gonna make sure ya know that for the rest of our lives."

The End

Author's Note: Please leave feedback. I don't care if it's positive or negative. I would just love to know that I'm not invisible and that people actually know I'm alive. My house was robbed, so knowing people are reading my work will help assure me that life doesn't always have to be full of bad things.


End file.
